


A Tapestry of the Land Above (School AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides School AU [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Astronomy, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Genderfluid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Human Deceit | Janus Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Other, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: -The astronomy club getting so much positive feedback from that little event that they end up in the Fashion Design room to request a tapestry for the wall in the Early education room, and getting recommended to Janus, since they're the most knowledgeable in the field.-Logan works with Janus to make all the little stars form some of the constellations the kids learned about.-Janus finding the perfect font for the letters naming each one and ranting about how perfect it is to Logan.-Logan knowing how it feels to be ignored, and listening to them even if he isn't completely understanding.
Series: Sanders Sides School AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Tapestry of the Land Above (School AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creamiiteaa_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamiiteaa_xx/gifts), [Extremely_insaneTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extremely_insaneTM/gifts).



The first person who seemed to notice Logan's arrival was the androgynously dressed student in the back of the room with burns covering the left side of their face, who glanced up from their sewing machine for a moment and gave him a welcoming smile before turning back to their work. Logan found himself returning it immediately, relaxing. He'd admit to himself that he was slightly worried about his reception in the club, specifically because of the students who tended to take fashion design, but just that small acknowledgement gave him enough reassurance to enter the room completely and begin discussing plans with the teacher.  
Janus had wondered what the fashionably dressed boy was doing in this particular classroom, especially considering how nervous he had looked before entering, but he didn't have to wonder for long before his teacher and the other student approached him, and he met Logan for the first time. Sure, he had heard rumors about the valedictorian of their school and resident astronomy nerd, but he'd never met him in person, and he found himself uniquely fascinated with the way Logan carried himself, and the sudden hesitance that took over the boy the instant he began speaking about the project he hoped Janus would take on. Janus didn't mind the project itself, and if it meant getting to know the mysterious Logan, he'd do it. After all, he thought they might have a bit more in common than either could verbally admit.  
The two began working in that back corner of the class, and while others worked on the project due in a few months, Janus- who had already finished the project- began working on the tapestry that would soon be hanging in the early education class. According to the students in the program, the kids had loved Logan's lessons on the stars, especially his demonstration of the way they worked with one of the kids and another student. Janus found himself laughing as Logan retold the story, the nerd's view of the event silly and pleasing.  
It was after a while of working in this way that Logan began to notice the bracelet that was everchanging on Janus' wrist, and felt the need to ask after it overcome him. Of course, he wasn't sure how to go about it. What if it was deeply personal or symbolic? What if Janus didn't want to share what it meant? What if him asking that question ruined the foundation of friendship he'd been hoping to build?  
He needn't have worried.  
"Janus?" he asked quietly in one of his moments of silence, just watching the other work. Janus hummed, and Logan knew they were listening.  
"What does your bracelet mean? It's just always changing, and I thought that maybe-"  
"Logan."  
"-I mean you don't have to tell me, I just-"  
"Logan."  
"-Is it personal? Oh, it's personal isn't it! I'm so sor-"  
"Logan! Calm down, darling! Deep breaths!"  
Logan took the order for what it was, regulating his breathing and waiting for some sort of answer from Janus. He hadn't realized how worked up he'd gotten until Janus had interrupted him, and felt shame at the fact that the other had even stopped working as he calmed down. Gosh, he'd probably annoyed him...  
"Logan, has anyone told you why the people in the fashion design room switch pronouns for me, and how they know which is right?"  
"Ah, no..."  
"This, Logan, is a pronoun bracelet. They're widely popular for people like me, people who have multiple genders. If it feels wrong being called a certain pronoun at a certain time, we want people to know. The bracelet I have on right now is pink, and has the words SHE/HER in beads, see? These are the pronouns I use when I'm closer to feeling like a girl. Does that...make sense?"  
Logan relaxed, smiling slightly. "Yes. That makes sense." he paused suddenly, thinking. "What do you do if you switch during the school day?"  
"All my other bracelets are in my bag too. I just switch bracelets."  
"Oh."  
"On another note, the lettering for the stars is mostly done! You've got to see it! I'm very proud of it! See, I used a font that I normally see on google docs called Pacifico as my inspiration. This will help the kids get used to things that look like cursive as well, since I know some people can't read it as easy. I think it looks amazing, and it connects so well with the stars-"  
Logan listened to Janus rant about the font she'd picked while holding back both a giggle and a fond smile. Sure, he didn't know much about the connection of fonts to the words written in them, but he knew what it was like to be ignored, and if this was what Janus found passion in, then by golly he was going to listen.  
That's what friends did, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one too!  
> I think I got the explanation for pronoun bracelets right, but correct me if I didn't, or if I should add something.  
> I really like Janus and their fluidity, so I think Jan and Logan are going to be some of my favorite characters.  
> It's great that Janus is a fluid name too. I feel like I don't have to create a crappy deadname for this character because they were given a name they didn't have to change.  
> But anyway, sorry for the rant, hope you enjoyed! Requests for this AU are always open.


End file.
